FoRgIvE mE
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: Yuuki needs to choose who she loves more: Zero or Kaname. The question is would she be able to have the courage to choose?
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki's POV

I stared at the ceiling above me hoping that it would give me an idea on how to escape this boredom. You see I'm waiting for oniisama to get home. Aidou-senpai is in the other room waiting for him too. Or keeping an eye on me is more likely. I sighed. I'm not used on being cooped up like a chicken although that's the life I've been living all these years of my life – a chicken that can't spread its wings and fly away (I'm not so sure that chickens can fly =]). Anyways, an idea struck me as the light blinded my eyes. It's morning already and oniisama might get back soon. I treaded my way to the exit of the house and found it blocked by Aidou-senpai.

He seemed surprised that I was awake already although the truth is I haven't slept at all. "Yuuki-san, why are you up so early? You know that Kaname-sama won't be back by morning. He'll probably be back this afternoon."

"I know. Aidou-senpai, can I ask you a favor? I need to send a letter to Yori-chan but you know I'm not allowed to go out. So can you send it for me? Please?" I asked.

He blushed and said, "Fine. But this will be your first and last letter Yuuki-san. If he finds out about this he'll punish me."

"Thank you Aidou-senpai!" I beamed at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

He blushed more profusely and asked, "Uh, so where's the letter?"

"It's in my room. I thought you'd say no so I left it there. I'm sorry." I replied as I sat on a chair that occupied Aidou-senpai a while ago.

"It's okay." He said and walked towards the halway that leads to my room. When he was about to turn left he said, "Make sure that you're still there when I get back."

I smiled and said, "Of course Aidou-senpai."

When he disappeared in the corner I quickly stood up and opened the door. I ran with all my might and didn't look back. I made sure that the house was no longer visible behind me before I stopped running. I gave a start when I felt a lump of water landed on my head. I looked at the sky and was surprised that it was snowing. Snowing. Just like the day when oniisama found me with my memories erased. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought about oniisama. _I'll come back oniisama.I will definitely come back into your arms again. But I must make sure that Zero is okay first. _

_Aidou-senpai's POV_

I walked towards her room wishing that Yuuki-san wasn't lying. I opened the door of her bedroom and found the letter intended for Yori-san. I opened the letter just to make sure that she didn't include the address of the house she's staying. Yuuki-san might be a pureblood but she can still be stupid sometimes.

The letter contains only one piece of paper. And it says:

I'm sorry Aidou-senpai. I'll be back so don't worry.

Yuuki Kuran

_Shit! What was she thinking? How can I not worry? Kaname's going to give me a hard time when he gets back…_

_Yuuki's POV_

I finally reached the academy I once loved. As I go nearer the trees that surround the school, I saw Zero from a distance behind a tree. My heart fluttered with joy that he's okay. His eyes were closed so there's no chance of me being seen by him. I was about to go back when I saw Yori-chan came forward and sat beside him. My heart froze. Zero opened his eyes and smiled at her. She took his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

I gasped and they swiveled their heads to look at th intruder who was interrupting heir moment. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Zero, Yori-chan." I said to no one in particular.

"Yuuki." Yori-chan said. She let go of Zero's hand and walked towards me. She gave me a big hug and said, "Yuuki! I thought I'm not going to see my best friend again! I missed you so much!"

I smiled at her and looked at Zero. I was afraid that his reaction would be different from Yori-chan. But he surprised me when he grinned at me and said, "It's been a while Yuuki."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay i can't believe that i chose zero over kaname!!! wait that sounds wrong, 'cause yuuki-chan's the one who chose zero over kaname right? woah i'm getting a serious headache... i'm gonna get some water first while you STAY BACK IN YOUR SITS AND READ THE CHAPPIE 2! wait, you ARE going to read it right? lol

Chapter 2

_Yuuki's POV_

I walked slowly towards Zero. At last I reached him I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. His arms tightened around me and he drew me closer to him.

"Does he know about this?" He asked.

"No, I escaped." I replied.

He chuckled. "I'll pay good money to see that."

"He wasn't exactly there. Aidou-senpai was the only one keeping an eye on me. It was easy although I feel guilty whenever I think about the punishment oniisama might give him when he finds out what I've done." I said, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

He nodded and looked at Yori-chan. "Yori can you go to the chairman and tell him that his beloved daughter is here?"

"Sure." Yori-chan said. She looked at me and waved. I waved back.

"So what's the deal between you and Yori-chan?" I asked not meeting his eyes.

He smirked, a feat for Zero who always frowns. "Why? Don't tell me you're jealous."

My cheeks burned. "No of course not!" I said with indignation. "I just want to tell you that you suit her well that's all." I let out a gasp as his arms tightened around me once more. His lips touched my hair as he said "I guess I was wrong when I've said that I'll end your life if I'll ever meet you again. But now…now…I feel like I don't want you to leave my side ever again. So that means that I'm not going to return you to Kuran no matter what."

"Zero? What are you talking about? What about Yori-chan?" I asked, liking the fact that he's saying all these things to me but disliking the fact that Yori-chan will be hurt when she finds out Zero doesn't like her.

Zero looked at me as if I'm the town idiot. "Yori has Ichiru for a girlfriend stupid." "Oh." Is all my reaction to his answer. Then, Zero turned me around so I ended up facing him. His eyes were intense as he spoke, "What about us Yuuki? Have you…thought about it?" I was stumped. Is Zero really asking me if we could be together? What about oniisama? He'll be really hurt when he finds out about this. Zero looked at me but I adverted my face away from his.

Fortunately, Chairman decided to appear at that very moment. "Yuuki! I missed you my daughter!" I laughed. "Chairman! How are you? I missed you too." "I'm fine, though I've been very lonely without you! What are you two doing here?" He asked me. "Huh?" I asked him.

"Where's Kaname?" I looked down to hide the pain that suddenly engulfed me when I heard oniisama's name. "I ran away from home without him knowing." I said, my tone deadpan.

"Why?" The Chairman asked. "I want to know if Zero's okay." I said, my voice breaking at Zero's name. "Oh. But Yuuki, Kaname will be very angry if he finds out about this. Especially because it's not safe for you to come out yet."

I helplessly sat on the ground and covered my face with my hands. "I know. I'm making things worse. But sooner or later I have to choose between the two of them. And I have chosen." Then, I moved my hands away from my face and said, "I'm choosing Zero over Kaname."

_Aidou-senpai's POV_

I sat helplessly on the chair that Yuuki sat a while ago. _Damn! She promised she'd come back! So where is she? Damn it! It's been 5 hours since she's been away! _

I threw open the door and saw a figure coming towards the house. I crossed my fingers while I chanted: _This person better not be Kaname-sama… This person better not be Kaname-sama…_

I exhaled with relief when I noticed that this person has a long hair and a pink nightgown. Surely Kaname-sama doesn't have any hobby of wearing Yuuki-san's nightgowns…

I rubbed my eyes and looked back at the figure. _The figure's gone! _

"Hello Aidou-senpai." I shrieked and jumped a mile when I heard her voice behind my back. Then, I heard her giggle.

"Damn! That wasn't funny Yuuki-san! Where did you go anyway?" I asked the brat in front of me.

Her eyes grew wary but instead of saying where she went she just said, " Where is oniisama?"

"He's not here yet." I said.

"Oh. I'll just wait for him in my room then." She said.

I sighed. Purebloods. I just don't get them sometimes.

_Yuuki's POV_

It's a good thing that Aidou-senpai wasn't mad at me. I sighed with relief. I heard the door creaked open. My heart thumped. Then I heard the following conversations:

"Welcome back Kaname-senpai. How was your trip?" I heard Aidou-senpai asked oniisama.

"It was tiring but it was worth it. I'll do anything for Yuuki." Oniisama answered. My heart felt like it's a newly bought plate that was shattered into tiny pieces by a clumsy child.

"Speaking of Yuuki, where is she?"

"She's waiting for you in her room." I waited for more but Aidou-senpai seemed like he wanted to end the conversation. I forgot that he's the one who's going to be punished if oniisama will know what I had done earlier.

Then I heard footsteps coming nearer my room. Oniisama… He says he'll do anything for me. I don't want to hurt him… I just can't betray him…

Then the traitorous door opened before I can even make a decision.

A/N: so yeah... i think that this story is a bit dramatic don't you think? *sigh* anyways, what did you guys think of it? Please review... =]


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people!

I have added a twist at this chapter!

Yippee...

I'm not so sure you'll like though...

Oh and also I've written a gakuen alice fanfic!

Please read? Thanks!!!

Chapter 4

Yuuki's POV

I closed my eyes tightly before I can see oniisama's face. I just can't face him. He'll see through my soul just like he always does. And then I'll go blabbing all my plans to him just like the loser I am. I heard his footsteps stopped when he reached my bed. I can't seem to remember how to breathe when his lips brushed mine. Then I heard him speak in hushed tones, "Sleep well Yuuki."

When I heard the door closed behind him I quickly got up. My face was wet with tears. _How weird. I cried for about an hour before I left the academy. Why are the tears still flowing?_

When I wiped the tears and my vision became clearer, I saw a small black box perched at the top of my bedside drawer. _Huh? What's this? It wasn't here a while ago. _Inside was a beautiful silver snowflake necklace. _Oniisama…_

The door opened again and I gave a start when I saw oniisama's face. Oniisama's smiling face. Then he said, "I knew you were awake." I gave him a sheepish smile. "It's beautiful oniisama. Thank you." "You're welcome. Do you want to put it on?" He asked. "Of course." _I will have to postpone my plans. I cannot miss seeing oniisama's smiling face. I cannot shatter his happiness. Not now. Not ever? _A tiny voice inside my head asks. I shook my head.

"What? You don't want to? That's a shame. Juuri-san will be very disappointed." Oniisama said.

"Huh? I meant yes. Wrong movement of the head." _Brilliant Yuuki._ I giggled to illustrate that I'm still sane.

He chuckled. "Then let's go."

"Sure." I said to cover up my mistake but clearly I have no idea where we're going. Sigh.

He took my hand and led me towards the basement. Wait… what basement? He looked at my face and chuckled again. He seems to enjoy my confusion… which is kind of irritating. I was irritated… at first but when I saw the cotton candy pink cocktail dress, my jaw dropped. Literally. "W-what?" I asked oniisama, unable to continue because of a lump forming suddenly in my throat.

He smiled a smile so tender that I was mesmerized for a moment. Then he said, "This is for you Yuuki. Juuri-san bought that dress for you. But you were still little then and your body could not fit this dress for obvious reasons. She's supposed to give this to you in your 18th birthday but unfortunately…" he trailed off.

I only nodded and touched the silk material in front of me. "Do you want to try it on?" oniisama asked.

I nodded again, lost for words. He went out of the room and left me there on my own to change. After I changed into the dress that Okasan gave me oniisama came into the room with a grin plastered on his face. "Yuuki, you look gorgeous!" he praised me.

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly at him while I gave the dress a twirl.

Then, out of nowhere a wood fell on oniisama's head and he landed on the floor with a thud. (Yeah I know what you're thinking. How could a pureblood like Kaname be defeated by a simple _whack _on the head? Well, that's simple. We're on , where everything's possible. =] )

I looked up and saw Aidou-senpai standing innocently at the staircase. I glared at him. "What? Don't give me that look Yuuki-chan. Besides, I only did that so we can get out of here and go to the Cross Academy. I know that you won't have the courage when you face Kaname-sama so I whacked him on the head for you. And don't worry he'll just probably be unconscious for a few minutes. And no, he won't have amnesia."

I continued to blink up at him and finally he said, "You're not the only one who wants to escape Kuran. I'm going to the Cross Academy to get my Yori back." He said full of obvious determination.

"Your Yori? Has hell frozen over or what?" I squeaked.

He raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and said, "Uh huh. I've been pining for her all my life. ALL my life!" he said as he dramatically descends down the stairs.

He took my hand and said, "Yuuki if we don't go now Kaname is going to wake up and you know what's going to happen after that."

I nodded and went with Aidou-senpai. We opened the door and walked towards the academy. You know what? I think Aidou-senpai's insane.

A/N: So what do guys think? lol anyway thanks for reading this!

...haru no seppen signing off...

xoxoxoxo


End file.
